Vanilla
by CriminalMinds99
Summary: JJ was having trouble sleeping and poor Derek had to deal with her late night thinking. It was 2.47am in the morning, what could possibly go wrong? Pure fluff.


**Hola everyone. So, I know I suddenly went MIA for a while and I am so sorry for that. 2016 didn't really have a good kick start and I have been through a really rough patch these past few weeks and my heart just hasn't been with writing at all. I have neglected a few responsibilities but I am getting back into good shape again and so, here I am.**

 **I am working on chapters for each of my outstanding stories but I have been MIA on my amazing friend Kensi who I beta for and believe she is in need of some help from me and for a few days that is where my priorities are standing, but I should be back sooner rather than later. Don't forget to check out her stories, she is a talented young writer and deserves the praise for putting up with me going MIA all the time!**

 **On with this story. I think for the past week my heart has been on animals as I lost my beloved pet rabbit Snowball who I had, had for a solid 10 years, since just before I was 7, and it hit me rather hard. My parents treated me to a guinea pig a few days after to keep me distracted and having someone else to love and care for has gotten me back to a state that I can deal with and so, this story is reaching out to all your animal lovers.**

 **Jorgan shipping as per usual and also it is very AU but, what if without a little bit of AU!**

 **Don't forget to review and I hope you all enjoy!**

She tossed and turned annoyingly, huffing and puffing at every turn over. She ended up lying flat on her bag, staring at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at her sleeping boyfriend next to her, annoyed that he was getting a good night sleep and she wasn't. She rolled over so she was face to face with him, tapping his nose repeatedly.

"Babe. Babe wake up" She whispered harshly, watching as he mumbled in his sleep, slowly opening one eye to stay at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, starting to wake up. She sighed heavily, sitting up, pulling half the duvet off him causing him to sit up as well.

"I can't sleep" She stated, looking at him with wide awake eyes, his barely open.

"And you woke me why?" She laughed at how irritated he sounded, knowing he was a pain in the ass when he was tired. But he also knew she was a pain in the ass period so she was dealing with it.

"Because the house it too quiet" He frowned, staring at her confused.

"Too quiet? Isn't that a good thing?" She shook her head, her blonde hair smacking him in the face making him flinch away.

"No it isn't. I can't sleep because it's too quiet" The pair just stared at each other for a moment, him not being 100% sure what she was actually hinting at.

"I don't get you? I mean, when you're trying to sleep and I have the TV on its too loud for you to sleep and then when nothing it making any noise at all it's too quiet?" She nodded with a smile, crossing her legs in front of him.

"You see Derek, the house is eerily quiet making it hard for me to sleep. When there are natural noises I am fine and when you make normal noises it's too loud" He frowned even further, his girlfriend not making any sense at all.

"Jen, I swear to God. Go back to sleep" He grumbled, laying back down and closing his eyes. She sat for a minute or two in silence, contemplating what to do. Then, the perfect idea stuck her.

"I want a dog!" She squeaked, Derek sitting up slowly.

"What now?" She turned to him fully, a cheeky grin on her beautiful face.

"I want a dog Derek! I mean, we have a huge house all to ourselves so, why not get a dog? Please, I've always wanted a dog and we have been in this house for almost a month now and I think we should mark our new house with a dog" She pouted at him slightly, the man not being able to resist her puppy dog eyes. He groaned, nodding his head before lowering it into his hands in defeat.

"Fine. Tomorrow we can head to the pound on our way home and pick up a dog" Just as he went to lay back down she perked up again, pulling his arm annoyingly.

"I want to go now" He stared at her in utter loss, wondering what the hell was going on in her head.

"Jen, its 2.47am on a Friday morning. Where the hell is going to be open to go and get a freaking dog" She pulled her phone off the bedside cabinet, not giving Derek 30 seconds of peace before shoving the brightly lit screen in his face, an address of a 24 hour pound an hour drive away written on the google page.

"This charity dog pound is open 24 hours and is only an hour away. 9.7 star rating and have homed over 1,240 dogs in the past 14 months. That is just over 88 dogs a month on average" She rambled on, her Reid starting to show.

"JJ, I am not going to drive all the way to a pound to pick up a dog" He stated through gritted teeth, JJ staring at him with narrow eyes.

"Fine. I will go by myself. Besides, it's not like maniacs roam the street at this time of the morning. I'll be fine" He smirked slightly at how annoyed she could get, knowing that in 5 minutes she will have given up and will be back in bed with him. Much to his misfortune, it had already been 10 minutes and the blonde was sitting on a chair at the bottom of their bed tying the final lace on her converse.

"You're seriously going?" He asked bewildered, staring at her with wide eyes, well, as wide as his tired eyes could open.

"Of course I am. There is a dog sitting in that pound right now waiting for a home and I am going to give them one" She stood, hands on her hips waiting for him to give in and start getting ready. He stared at her for a moment before finally giving in, getting out of bed like a 4 year old on their first day of preschool. 5 minutes later they were grabbing their wallets and keys and were heading off to the pound. The drive was not enjoyable through Derek's eyes, him having to put up with JJ mumbling excitedly about names and accessories for the dog while he painfully watching the clock tick on, knowing that for every second they were gone it was a second less he would have in bed. The clock just hit 4.10am when they finally arrived at the pound, JJ not waiting for the car to be put into park before jumping out, running into reception like a kid into a candy shop. Derek took off after her, locking the car and running in behind her. The woman was ecstatic to see them, the energy JJ was producing seemingly rubbing off on the two workers who were on duty. If only some would rub off on Derek. They were lead into the back, multiple barks, meows and tweets being bounced around. The pound took in many animals but were known for their dog rehoming. Derek stared momentarily at JJ, light seemingly radiating off her face as she looked around herself in amazement. He knew at that moment that waking up and bringing her here was the best choice.

"Go on babe, let's rehome a dog" He said happily, JJ jumping excitedly. They walked through each section, JJ sharing moments which each of the dogs she adored, some even holding a conversation with her, purely English to bark of course, but they turned a corner and JJ felt her heart swoon as she spotted a baby husky sitting on its own, staring up at her with bright blue eyes.

"That's our new addition. We call her Lost right now because her mother was abandoned just after her and her 3 brothers were born. It was lucky we found them a few days later otherwise they all would have died. She is rare, not many huskies being born with blue eyes that is. All her brothers were rehomed last week but nobody seems to want her because of rumours that the rare kind die young and such, but she is in top health and seems to ready to life a full and happy life" The woman they met in reception told them, the story reaching in and squeezing JJ's heart. She unlocked the cage and knelt down on the floor, beckoning the dog forward. She hesitated a moment but slowly made her way to JJ, releasing a small bark that spoke to JJ on many levels. They sat on the floor staring at each other, the dog not wanting to leave JJ's side as she stood.

"Derek this is our girl" She said hoarsely, Derek kneeling down as the dog sniffed him, slowly going towards him. They bonded within seconds, Derek laughing as the dog licked his nose playfully.

"We'll take her" He said, not wanting to stand without her so he picked her up, holding the little husky between himself and JJ. The woman grinned, knowing that Lost was going to a great home at last.

"Follow me" She said with a grin, the two going out to discuss details on looking after their new family member and grabbing things they would need like training essentials and such. At the clock turned 5.30am they were leaving with their new dog in a cage and 6 bags full of things to welcome their new friend into their home. Lost sat in her cage on the back seat between the two as they set off home.

"We need a name for her" JJ said, looking at the dog with sweet and caring eyes over her shoulder, Derek taking a glance when they hit a red light.

"How about, Lola?" The dog flinched, JJ shaking her head with a scrunched up nose.

"Too cheesy. Hm, what about Bonnie?" Again, she flinched, as if to tell them the name was not for her. The two sat in through, wondering what name would suit their new dog. They came across a service station, JJ begging Derek to stop so she could have some Vanilla ice cream. He complied, running into the store to purchase 2 cups of coffee, a small on-the-go tub of Vanilla ice cream and some breakfast bars. They sat for a moment eating, JJ leaning over the cage while eating her ice cream so she could talk to Lost. Derek laughed as he watched Lost follow the spoons direction as JJ waved it around, wondering if it was bad to feed dogs ice cream.

"Hey Jen, I think she wants some ice cream" JJ looked down, giggling at how focused her bright blue eyes were on the ice cream spoon. She got a scoop onto the spoon and put it through the gap in the cage, watching in amazement and Lost took the ice cream in one lick and never even flinched, instead she looked up begging for more.

"God, I think you have another ice cream addict on your hands Derek" JJ laughed, Lost taking another spoon full on ice cream without hesitation.

"I think we should call you Vanilla" Derek said jokingly, Lost turning her attention to him. He and JJ shared a look, wondering if they had found a name for their new companion.

"You like Vanilla do you?" JJ asked, the puppy looking up at her now.

"Hey Vanilla!" And she looked back at Derek. The two laughed, staring happily at Lost, who would now be known as Vanilla.

"Welcome to the family Vanilla" JJ grinned, Vanilla barking in response. Derek laughed, setting back off again into the sunrise. He never even thought that when he fell asleep he would wake up at 2.47am and then before sunrise have a dog called Vanilla. The weirdness of the situation was uncanny, but the happiness it brought his girlfriend of 3 years was enough for him. And so here he was, SSA Derek Morgan, driving home at 5.50am with his girlfriend SSA Jennifer Jaraeu and their new dog, Vanilla.

Woof, Woof.


End file.
